goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami misbehaves at the movies and gets beaten up by Billy Hatcher
Luna Minami misbehaves at the movies and gets beaten up by Billy Hatcher is a Grounded video out of Luna Minami. Plot Luna wants her mother to take her to see Sicario: Day of The Soldado. When they get there, Luna wants two tickets to see the movie. But the movie ticket manager told her that she's too young for that movie. So, Mrs. Minami tells her that they can see Mulan instead since its 20th anniversary is today, but Luna ends up destroying the ticket counter. Mrs. Minami scolds her at home, telling her that she will have nothing at all for the next four months, Luna then gets beaten up by Selkie's boyfriend afterwards. Transcript * (June 18, 2018) * Luna: Hey, Mom. * Mrs. Minami: What is it, Luna? * Luna: Since the New Sicario Movie is coming out, can we go see it? * Mrs. Minami: No. * Luna: But, Mom, I'm bored, so let's go to the movies! * Mrs. Minami: Young lady, I said no. We're not going to the movies today. Because we're eating grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables at home for dinner. * Luna: NO! I HATE GRILLED CHICKEN, MASHED POTATOES, AND MIXED VEGETABLES FOR DINNER! I WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES AND THAT'S FINAL! * Mrs. Minami: Luna, for the last time, the answer is no. You can either eat tonight's dinner at home with the family, which is grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. Or you can have nothing at all. * Mr. Minami: Honey, there's no food left in the house. * Mrs. Minami: Did you hear that Luna? Your father said that there's no food left in the house. That means we can go. * Luna: Yay! * (At the movies) * Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see today? * Luna: Can we have two movie tickets for Sicario: Day of The Soldado, please? * Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, but people under 18 are not allowed that movie because of its graphic violence. * Luna: What? Are you kidding me? * Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad, young lady. How about two movie tickets for Mulan instead? It's rated G and it's suitable for your age and plus, its 20th anniversary is today. * Luna: Why? * Mrs. Minami: Because, Luna, you're too young to see Sicario: Day of The Soldado. Why don't you get tickets for Mulan instead? * Luna: NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A STUPID MOVIE! I WANT TO SEE SICARIO: DAY OF THE SOLDADO AND THAT'S FINAL! * Mrs. Minami: Luna, knock it off right now. We can either see Mulan, or you can have nothing at all. * Luna: That's it! I'm gonna destroy the ticket counter! * (Luna destroys the movie ticket counter) * Mrs. Minami (Kayla's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! LUNA MINAMI, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE TICKET COUNTER?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE IN DEAD MEAT! WE'RE GOING HOME, AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL! * (At home) * Mr. Minami: I'm back from work, but what happened here? Why is Luna crying? * Mrs. Minami: Well, you won't believe what happened? Luna got really mad because she's too young to see Sicario: Day of The Soldado. The movie ticket manager offered her tickets for Mulan instead, but no, she just destroyed the ticket counter! * Mr. Minami: Luna, From now on since you caused trouble at the movies, you will be grounded for 4 months and you will do books that is made by PBS Kids and isn't about the Save-Ums and eating healthy foods like proteins, grains, dairy, fruits, and vegetables, not only to become the next lion queen Sarabi, they will also keep you healthy and strong to kill ISIS, al-Qaeda and the Taliban! Now someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He's Selkie's boyfriend, Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Luna Minami's grounded days